


[podfic] It's My Death, My Rhythm, My Arithmetic

by reena_jenkins, seperis



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recovery is less than one percent; everyone knows that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's My Death, My Rhythm, My Arithmetic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's My Death, My Rhythm, My Arithmetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111157) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



__  
****  


  


  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Warnings:** graphic descriptions of violence, including semi-explicit use of knives, unsuccessful suicide, self-harm, vampires, sexual blood- and knife-play, power imbalance  
 **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:52:14

****  
**Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3**[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AI8\)%20_It%27s%20My%20Death,%20My%20Rhythm,%20My%20Arithmetic_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream the podfic by clicking below:

 


End file.
